This Is Not The End
by PeaceLoveAndPizza
Summary: A short one-shot for Leo and Karai. Warning *character death. Emotional*


Leonardo stared off towards the rooftop across from him where the Shredder and Karai had been battling. The Shredder had found out about Karai's love for Leo and called her dishonorable and not worthy to live. He wanted to go over and save his love, but she had told him not to. She had promised him she would be ok and then they could get away; forever.

He breathed out and his breath turned into a cloud despair before his face. His lips quivered as he watched the Shredder brutally attack the girl: throwing her back and forth against the walls, slashing her mercilessly with his blades, and punching nonstop. It was hard to watch and he felt tears form in his eyes. He needed to go over there and save her, but he remembered how desperate she was to get him not to come. She truly did not want Leonardo to get into harm's way, even at the cost of her own life. The thought left a smile on his heart knowing she honestly did love him.

The fighting became intense and Shredder was getting ready for the final blow. Grabbing the girl he stabbed her in the spine and Karai's scream echoed throughout the endless cold sea of rooftops around them. She fell to the ground trembling and he began to smash his fists into her head; blood oozing out of her nose and more coming from a large gash near the top of her head. It was too much, he was going to kill her. No matter how much Leo knew she wanted to keep him safe, he couldn't just stand there and watch her get murdered.

He yelled out of nothing but pure fury and revenge; bloodlust in his eyes; his body shaking with anger. Leo jumped on to where Shredder stand and pounded his fists into his body. Shredder tried to attack, but Leo, powered by nothing but rage and love, held him down. He grabbed out his swords and with one quick swipe, screamed while slicing the man's head clean off his shoulders. It was done. The vendetta complete. The thought didn't even cross Leo's mind though, he only thought of her, lying there motionless. He ran over and knelt where she lay in her coffin of blood; waiting for death to come. He held her limp body in his arms, wrapping his arms around her torso; pulling her closer to him.

"Karai." Leo said roughly, his voice scratchy from the cries he was holding back. She slowly opened her eyes and lightly smiled when she saw him there.

"Leo. You- you." She tried to speak. Her voice was so quiet he could hardly make out what she was saying.

"You're going to be ok. I promise you. I'll bring you back with me. Donnie can-" Leo spoke with panic in his voice as he realized just how close to dying she really was.

"No tenshi. I- I can't- I- done." She slowly lifted her hand to his face, wiping a tear from his cheek. Her body trembled and she felt him slowly tensing up as he realized what she was saying.

"No no no no Karai." His voice shook like an earthquake. It was getting harder for him to keep the tears back. "It's not going to end this way. We can fix you. This isn't over." She smiled up at him.

"I love you so much." She said through her smile and watched as tears began to fall uncontrollably from his eyes, but yet he made no sound. "You don't have to- it's ok to- stop holding back. You're always trying to be so strong for everyone." He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his cheek. She felt so much colder than she ever had before. Usually when she touched him, a warmth was sent through his body, but this time... she was too cold, and sent a chill through his body that seemed to stab him right in the heart.

"Don't give up. You have so much left to live for." Leo said, his voice shaking with the sound of crying.

"I never want to be without you, you know that." Karai said with pain in her eyes. "But it hurts. It hurts to much to live. I don't want to be alive anymore."

"What hurts? I'll help. Whatever hurts I'll just get rid of it." Leo said fast with fear.

"My back- it- agh." She jerked with pain. "My legs Leo. They don't work anymore."

"No. Karai I'll help you. What do you need? A wheelchair? I'll carry you for the rest of my life if you need me to ok?" Leo said smiling at her. He was going to save her and keep her with him.

"You want to help me?" Karai said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Then end it. End of all this pain. End- end me." She pleaded and Leo felt himself practically gasp at her command.

"Karai no. No you can't do this. I won't- I can't kill you- I would- I couldn't-" Leo spoke as he sobbed uncontrollably. He was cut off by Karai bringing him down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and sweet, nothing like the intense sometimes sloppy kisses they used to do, but it was filled with so much love and emotion. The greatest kiss either of them had ever had.

"I love you Leo. I will miss you." She whispered into the night.

"Stop. Please don't-" Leo tried to choke back tears, but it was useless. "I just can't Karai. I can't kill you. I never wanted it to be this way."

"It hurts Leo. Everything hurts so much. I need this please, I'm begging you. Just end my suffering. It doesn't mean you don't love me, it means that you love me so much, you're willing to do whatever it takes to make me happy. Even if it means this. I will die happy. I will die with the honor of knowing I was able to know you and to be loved by such a wonderful being as you. You are the light in my darkness Leonardo. I love you so much." She looked at him and saw in his eyes he knew what he had to do.

"I love you too Karai. With all my heart. You are my everything. I will never stop loving you even when you're-" He couldn't finish his sentence but she understood what he meant and nodded in agreement.

"Do it now." She said quietly, her voice filled with pain. "I'm ready."

Leo moved to grab his sword from it's sheath, his hand trembling ferociously. He looked down at her and cried intensely, tears falling from his face and onto the rooftop like a waterfall. He screamed and shouted into the night and Karai laid there calmly.

"Goodbye Leonardo." She spoke softly and then his sword connected with her heart. He watched her body flinch as his sword dove in, her eyes curl back, and then...nothing. Her eyes softly closed and her body lay there; lifeless. Leo fell to the ground beside her and cried. He wasn't sure how long he cried; maybe minutes, maybe hours. When he had finally stopped he laid there looking at her. The most beautiful girl in the world, the love of his life, the woman he was going to do so many things with; now dead. His heart hurt and his insides clawed and screamed at him.

"Why?" He shouted, his voice barely there anymore, worn out from his screaming earlier. He laid looking up at the stars as they used to do often. He put his arm around her lifeless form and began to silently point out constellations, shooting stars, her star. The night was silent. It was as if there wasn't a single car in the street, a single person outside. The city that never sleeps finally did. And the girl he hoped would never die... left him that night.


End file.
